Grand Fantasia
by angel ninja cat
Summary: hey here is my 1st part of grand fantasia enjoy


**Grand Fantasia (My view)**

Hi there it's me angelninjacat I am doing the grand fantasia story with otako neko miko tenshi girl. We are doing it from our point of view in each story there should be 3 because one of us doesn't want to do it any way here is my opening it is different because I have wrote it myself and not copied it.

Wait, before I start, mine does not have all the information so sorry if you don't get as much as Otako neko Miko well you know who I mean so any way let's begin.

There was once an island called Siwa Island and loads of sprite messengers lived there they spent their time doing missions and training ready for the day they leave and fight evil there was 4 girls who were brave and fought together as a party they helped each other out and never left one behind (well sometimes) They were best friends and no one could break their friendship they each had sprites each one with a ability. They prepared for the day they had to leave Siwa Island. That day came sooner than they expected…

Well that was my opening Otaku miko neko tenshi girl will probably be finished before me so you will get more information from her than me any here is chapter one.

Chapter 1 Siwa Island

It was an ordinary day on Siwa Island a cool breeze was blowing and the sun was rising up slowly and everyone was awake doing their jobs. Then a girl named beth3000 came out from her cottage and she saw a man his name was Babama she talked to him and he said to her "I would like you to kill 10 jelly rabbits to see your skills young one" Babama asked her. Beth3000 stared she was 18 and she wore a caramel brown skirt and a white top but you could see her belly button. She had blonde hair and wore it in pigtails and she had hazel nut brown eyes.

She decided to accept the mission and drew her sword and killed 10 pink, cute and small jelly rabbits she was satisfied with what she had done and Babama told her to see luadaman. She set off through the forest boys staring in awe of her beauty. One Jet black haired boy walked in front of her he stared she loved his emerald green eyes his name was ShadowKnight she loved him they stared at each other like they were in a trance. Then a jerk with blue eyes and brown hair pushed in front "Hey there a girl like you shouldn't be walking alone in these parts deer's will get you" He smirked at her. "I am fine thank you and I will prove it" She said confident.

"Fine go on try" He looked very smug. "If you say so" She replied. She drew her sword slashed his leg, kicked his leg so he fell pulled him up into a head lock.

He screamed in pain and limped to a nurse. ShadowKnight smiled as if he had always believed in her. "Let's go to Muha you don't need to see Luadaman" They set of together and they saw him he was an knight.

"What do you want to be young girl?" He asked in a stern voice. "I want to be a warrior because I want to be an assassin" She said proudly.

"Good choice ok here is your wish but you must kill a giant to gain your name but first you are a warrior ok?" He said to her. "Of course" She said. ShadowKnight said to rest up she had a big day tomorrow…

Chapter 2 The Giant

Beth awoke early and was ready feeling confident. She walked out of her cottage her sprite following his name was Mint and was a gorgeous green. They walked out and she saw ShadowKnight, she smiled, he saw her and walked to her.

"Are you ready to fight that giant?" He asked his eyes lighting up. "Of course" She beamed and they set off. They stood on top of a mountain and they saw the stone giant thundering around. She knew she could do it. So she charged, night train following her every move. After 10 long minutes of fighting the stone giant fell. She went back to Muha and he gave her the name Warrior. Beth felt amazing.

Later they celebrated by eating fish by the fire at night. They were so happy but then it fell silent. She turned to him and he did the same, she leaned in and they kissed. It was the best, it was passionate and long. They stopped and hugged and fell asleep by the fire.

They had to leave Beth, her 3 other friends and ShadowKnight. They were leaving to Kasklow…

Chapter 3 The Friends

Beth had 3 friends Teatwit, Shouko and Erica. Teatwit had blonde hair and wore it in a ponytail and wanted to be a wizard. Erica had red hair just past the shoulders and wanted to be an assassin and Shouko wanted to be a sage.

They sat around a fire at sunset eating and roasting fish. They were chatting about leaving and there future. "Ever thought that one day we might split into different guilds or parties?" Teatwit said her voice full of sadness.

"I never did but we should stick together no matter what" Erica replied sweetly. Almost everyone was happy because she spoke with a voice of silk. The next day they were packing up and they walked out of their houses and they said goodbye to all of their friends. They stepped on the boat.

They watched everything they knew fade away into the distance. "I will miss that island" Beth said staring into the distance. "It'll be ok Beth" Shouko said in a sweet voice.

Beth thought Shouko was a real friend she went to her for advice and a hug when she was down. Erica saw an island faintly and she cheered also she smiled. When they arrived, it was dark and they made a tent and a fire. Later that night they heard a noise. Teatwit ran out with her staff and she ran back in her arm scratched. The rest ran out, it was a wolf and the villagers said it must have escaped from Kasklow plains. Beth slashed it, Erica shot 3 bows and Shouko threw a spell that did damage.

It had been killed and they walked into the tent and bandaged Teatwit and fell asleep. Beth was thinking was that just the beginning. More dangers lurk out there somewhere.

The next day dawned, and they ate breakfast and they looked around town, everyone was so nice. Beth stared at the sun yellow jelly bunnies.

"Maybe we could go to Kasklow?" Teatwit asked and they agreed

"It says go through BlueBay, Kasklow Plains and then we there" Shouko said. They thought it sounded simple but it wasn't. They made their way to a village near the portal. It was violet, orange and pink. They stepped into it and came out and they were in Kasklow plains.

They saw strange bird creatures they were a sunset orange. They killed a few and then they saw the wolfs.

Chapter 4 the wolfs

A silver coloured wolf sniffed the air as they hid behind a large tree and then shuffled round it. Then the wolf saw then and pounced on Shouko and knocked her staff out of her hands she was pinned down and she couldn't do a spell with her hands. Beth immediately drew her sword and slashed it. It whimpered and ran off.

"Are you ok Shouko?" Erica asked concerned. Shouko nodded but she seemed upset. Teatwit helped her up and they exited through the portal to Blue Bay. They went to their tent and rested Shouko. Later that evening Teatwit and Erica went to go get some fire wood for a fire to roast dinner on.

"Shouko what's wrong she seem really upset?" Beth asked her voice as calm as the sea in the day. Shouko opened her mouth. "I thought I was the spellcaster, the healer, the **leader" **A tear left her eye and rolled down her cheek softly and made the faintest splashing noise. Beth hugged her friend feeling sorry for the girl who made her happy…

Chapter 5 Silent

He ran swiftly, elegantly and made no sound at all running past enemy lines quietly. This was his chance to kill the boss once and for all and prove all those guys and girls who laughed at him that he was brave and strong. He stopped and saw the boss a giant hellhound Rubis. Rubis saw him and attacked first he dodged 'amateur' he thought. But he was wrong Rubis howled and a ton of hellhounds bounded to him he ran as quiet as the night. They were gaining so many he could fight them all and be stronger or chicken out like a wise man. He stopped before he entered the portal drew his two swords and slashed and chopped one dive on him and he heard a woman's voice cry out 'be brave face the future' all of the hellhounds jumped on him and bit, clawed and tore. He breathed his last breath and his bright emerald eyes faded as he lost life. Then when it was almost pitch black a light shone, a voice floated in the air "it's not over" He saw a beautiful woman in a sky blue robe, purple hair and blue eyes. He was in love. She smiled and then he saw her fade as the light got brighter. He tried to shout but it was too late.

She was gone and he breathed and he saw he was lying in a bed with nurses surrounding other patients he looked for the girls in the hospital but she wasn't there he stared in confusion.

Then he saw her, she was laughing, smiling, glowing then she started running her laughter made him feel happy as well. He chased but then he saw her face change, she was sad then he saw a monster grab her in one hand and she was scared and she and the monster disappeared. He was wondering if he was meant to go find her.

He made a promise that night that he would find her and save her no matter what. Later when he was in blue bay he saw a tent with four girls sitting by a fire.

"Maybe they can help me find her and I help them" He said aloud quietly and he ran over to them and they smiled in agreement. "This is where things finally make sense"

Chapter 6 Who are you

They woke early and they went to question the mysterious guy. "Who are you?" they chorused. He stared but he spoke. "I am Lloydak" He spoke with a gruff but soft voice. They had heard of him but they were told to stay away because he was a wimp apparently.

The excused them self's from him. "We cannot help him" Erica said folding her arms. Beth seemed to disagree "We should help him; he seems he really needs help" "Yes we should help" Teatwit and Shouko said together.

They helped him search everywhere. Until he stopped them. "There she is!" He was running to nothing.

"No one's there" He spoke to no body. "Who are you" he asked the girl only he could see. "I am like your angel" She spoke with a voice like silver. He leaned to kiss her when the monster appeared. "GIRLS HELP ME FIGHT IT!" He yelled.

"KILL WHAT?" They asked confused. He looked hurt when he walked back. "She was there but the monster took her again" He said. "There was nothing there" Erica said. Later he sat alone on the beach in sprite forest, the crocodiles dared not go near him. "I don't understand he said quietly" He was upset and hurt.

"Maybe it's a gift maybe she is a real angel but you can only see her but we can't see her and I promise I will attack where and when you want" Beth said rubbing his arm for comfort. "Thank you very much." They slept well and they searched in Ilya since there is magic.

He smiled and hugged nothing but for some reason Beth could see her. Lloydak held the girls hand and they ran but then he looked like he was pulling something. The he sagged away. "How come I saw her" Beth thought…

Chapter 7 The fantasy

Beth sat on a building balcony thing and she heard someone come up the stairs. It was Lloydak. "Um can I ask you something?" He asked. She nodded. "What happened to your mom?" She sighed and spoke.

"Here is the story in like a 3rd person way." She breathed. "A Beautiful woman named Starlight fell in love with a man called John and they had a baby. Her name was Beth she had amazing soft hair and bright emerald eyes. They said her eyes were pieces of light and her hair pieces of clouds." She took a breath.

"But one day when Starlight who had a midnight black hair and ocean blue eyes was sleeping with John and they heard Beth cry she rushed and saw a wolf with fur as black as the night. Starlight was a paladin and she threw a spell at it but it pounced on her and viciously killed her." Beth started to cry.

Lloydak hugged her close and told her she didn't have to go on. She hugged him back but she stared and stopped crying and told him to turn. The girl was there she was smiling and she spoke. "I am Violet star." But then she was gone.

Llodyak said goodnight and they went into separate tents as the moon showed.

Chapter 8 Jealous much

They were in Kasklow Plains and Teatwit was killing wolfs she only killed if someone was there it was a rule. Teatwit didn't like the rule so later she ran off to kill some on her own. She killed on but unfortunately a pack was standing by.

They chased her and she was getting dizzy from the heat wave that had been there for ages. She fainted but the last thing she saw was a beautiful face. "Are you alright?" ShadowKnight asked.

Beth had been glaring at Teatwits unconscious before she awoke. She was jealous ShadowKnight had been caring for her for 3 whole hours. She felt like grabbing Teatwit by the throat and knocking her out again.

Later that night Teatwit was sitting near a fire and it was silent before Beth came over. "HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled "what did I do?" She asked. "You are after ShadowKnight!" They argued all night until ShadowKnight came over. Beth spent the entire night with him until they kissed and she knew they were together.

Teatwit glared and thought how to get her back….

Chapter 9 Revenge

It was a fine morning and Teatwit had a great way of her revenge. She showed everyone to a large black channel crab that was on the deserted island. "Nobody could kill it" Teatwit said encouraging Beth. "I will try to" Beth said.

She attacked it. But it was so strong it picked her up and threw her into the cold deep water. She couldn't swim because the tide was so strong for a fine morning. Everyone panicked but Teatwit just smirked.

Eventually ShadowKnight jumped in and grabbed her as she sunk. It had been 5 minutes and Teatwit was still smirking. _She will be dead by now I love thi… wait wait what am I thinking. _Teatwit jumped in as well and she came up with both of them.

Later they sat together and Teatwit couldn't help it but she blurted out. "I only took you guys there so that I could get revenge on Beth for taking you ShadowKnight and I almost wanted her to die!" They stared in shock…

"FINE I WILL LEAVE THEN!" Teatwit shouted. After 10 minutes of arguing.

Hey guys it me I am so sorry my laptop got wiped clean so which means when I was on chapter 18 when my friend sent me it, it only remembered up to that chapter sorry and I hate it for doing this to me also a couple of chapters ahead I put so much detail into it so well I am sending you this part ok thx for reading so far.


End file.
